Traditional computer mice and corresponding products have a mainly symmetrical, vaulted top part, and a flat bottom surface, which when being used lies against a table top or similar. This would have been suitable if the palm in a non-burdened position lied horizontally, but the palms are tilted towards each other, and the top part of the computer mouse should therefore be tilted accordingly, in order to obtain an ergonomic device. A patent related to computer mice with such design is SE534388, which has a tiltable top part, which can be tilted to the chosen position in order to fit the hand of the user.
The top part might, if the user grabs the computer mouse at the top part in order to move the mouse, unintentionally open up another step or more compared to the position in which the top part previously was, or reach an end position where the top part closes. If the computer mouse is lifted from the ground, the weight of the bottom part itself might cause the top part to open up, especially if the computer mouse is equipped with a cord to the computer.
One purpose of the invention is therefore to provide a computer mouse with an adjustable top part, which prevents that the top part of the mouse unintentionally changes its positions when being used.
These and other purposes are achieved through a computer mouse with an adjustable top part according to the characteristic parts of the independent demand.